In general, a frame with containers is used for breeding experimental animals, and an air supply pipeline is provided for supplying air to each container. However, there are many containers on the frame, so that the air supply pipeline is extended to a very long distance, and the air pressure will be insufficient at the end of the pipeline. As a result, the bred experimental animals may have breathing problems or may even die due to the insufficient supply of air.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed and developed an air supply apparatus for experimental animal husbandry equipments in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art.